It is generally known in the field of do-it-yourself servicing to provide relatively rigid unitary receptables for collecting and storing liquid such as oil as it drains from an engine (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. Re, 27,449). Most of such prior art employs a system where the oil must be emptied from the container if the container is to be reused, thus presenting a disposal or environmental problem. The use of a disposable plastic bag with complex structure which permits removal of the oil without having to remove the oil drain plug has also been taught but represents a rather complex system (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,478). Other prior art disclose various types of funnel receptacles such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,554,589 and 1,951,498. However, in spite of various prior art attempts there still exists a need in the self-service automotive engine oil drain area for a relatively quick, economical, reliable and ecologically clean system for the collection of liquids and then subsequent ready disposal in a manner that will safeguard the environment.